


Asgardian

by Valkirsif



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Asgardian

  
Y/N sit with the other girls in the Queen's room, smiling waiting to know her future, her heart hoped to be able to serve Frigga, the Queen entered and watched the girls in a row dressed and combed in the same way as was custom when he showed up at the palace, with a maternal smile he greeted the girls and for each he had a kind word or a caress, one by one the girls were chosen to serve in the palace, Frigga stopped in front of Y/N and smiled at her, girl was full of joy, smiled back and bowed, the Queen took her face in his hands, stared at her for a second and told  
"Y/N my little bloom I know you would like to work with me, your lineage is very dear to me you know, but I have other projects for you" and motioned her to follow.  
The girl stood up obediently and followed Frigga out of the hall along the private corridors of the family, they walked in silence and in front of a green and blue inlaid door Frigga turned,  
"Behind this door there are the private rooms of the Princes, from today you will be the new court lady of my children"  
so saying, open the big door and let in a shocked Y/N in the antechamber, hearing open the door the girls in the rooms stood up and bowed and welcomed the new arrival, the Queen gave instructions to the staff and returned to their business leaving Y/N with those that would have since become her new sisters.  
Serlina, the head maid, greeted her with a smile and showed her room, every court lady had private room perfectly furnished with the colors of the princes and with all that a girl could desire at disposal, she explained to his duties, how she had to move and respond in the presence of the Princes and showed her the dress that should have worn in their presence .. a simple intrigue of branches that looked like metal, with that corset on was practically naked but when you looked in the mirror strips light fabric appeared from nowhere and turned into a long dress, arranged the complicated clip of the same material and waited for the call to be officially presented to the Princes.  
The weeks went by fast, Y/N was happy with duty as a court lady, now she had to laugh if thought about the anxiety when it was presented to them, Thor grinned and hugged her with transport.  
"Well come Y/N, I promise I will not drive you crazy !!"  
A whole other story Loki, much more reserved and formal than his brother had made a simple nod  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, the only rule you will have to respect when you come to my rooms will be knocking before entering."  
Y/N was in her room to have breakfast when the doorbell trill and called her to order, Loki was looking for her and hurried to the room, checked that she did not have crumbs on dress and knocked  
"Enter Y/N", his voice always enchanted her, she liked to spend the day listening to Thor telling about his battles with transport and emphasis, but nothing was like Loki's voice when spoke to her, he was always aloof, but his voice was enveloping and warm and fascinated like nothing else, Y/N breathed and with his most beautiful smile entered the room.  
Loki was perched in his chair with a book in hand, perfect in the green and gold chamber dressing gown, the seen always upset her  
"Did my Lord call me?" The girl said, bowing  
"Approach my dear" he said holding out his hand, Y/N did not expect so much familiarity on his part but took his hand and stood up, Loki approached and put a hand on her side handing a book  
"I would like you to read for me", the girl sit on the armchair in front of Loki looking at the wonderfully inlaid cover with a Yggdrasill in the middle and the 9 worlds floating, her mother read the stories and legends of the 9 worlds from that book , was very dear to her, smiled at that memory and began to read.  
It seemed like a second when she looked up from the book and heard someone enter the room, Loki had dinner brought for both and was dismissing the waitress, Y/N realized it was now night, she had spent all day in that room  
"Take a break Y/N, come dinner with me" Loki smiled at her from the dining table, sit down next to him and had dinner, the girl did not know how to behave, it had never happened that she stayed so long with him, finished to dine the table was cleared and Loki accompanied her to the terrace  
"This night there will be full moon, I would like you to come with me in the forest" he said naturally stroking her hand, Y/N was puzzled and curious, she thought that the gossip on his hiding place were just rumors but now that had invited could not refuse  
"As my Lord desires," she said, bowing his head. "Just the time of change the dress.. "he interrupted her  
" I did not tell you to change but only to come with me " his imperious tone made her come back to herself, she bit tongue was her Lord if wanted me to change he would order  
" Now go, get ready in the stables in an hour "the dismissed with a half smile, Y/N came out of the room and returned to her room, as ordered not changed just thinking about tidying the hair for the ride that I’wait.  
An hour later Y/N went into the stables and waited Loki who arrived shortly after, the girl bowed he nodded her head, the stableman helped her to get on the saddle and the two headed for the doors of Asgard in the direction of the forest, left the city Loki gave free way to his horse that began to gallop safely and quickly on known paths, behind them the girl tried to maintain the pace without losing the attitude that had been taught , heard Loki laugh and scoff  
"You are too delicate to spur the horse? Are you afraid of ruining that beautiful hairstyle? "He said slowing down, the girl felt teased and with a grimace planted the spurs in the sides of the horse that rearing and accelerated the pace.  
They arrived in a clearing where they got off and tied the horses, Loki made her way to the trees that opened as it passed, the place was protected from magic, the girl was excited and curious and soon after opened her sight on a house, she looked back and saw that the clearing was again vanished, she had followed her Lord in a place unknown to everyone and not even she would have found if wanted to come back, Loki opened the doors with a simple gesture and let her in, the moon was peeping through the glass roof, the girl was fascinated, he approached took off her cloak and took her by the hand leading into the hall, Y/N looked around, the furniture was similar to the rooms of the palace, stained glass and fine green and gold fabrics  
"Welcome to my shelter" whispered to her ear, something in his voice made her shudder "Get comfortable I have a lot of ideas for tonight" he touched her back with his hand frozen.  
Y/N gasped for that cold touch, turned and saw Loki change in front of her eyes, the white skin was becoming blue, eyes were red and intricate patterns appeared on his skin, the man smiled at her as took off his clothes and with a snap of fingers she too found herself naked in the presence of Jotunheim's son  
"The stories are they true? "she thought" Loki is son of Jotunheim "she had heard for years the stories about the paternity of the second son of Odin but had been taught not to be interested in the rumors and to respect the Princes in equal measure and now she was trapped with him in the forest.  
Loki made a simple gesture with his hand and out of nowhere appeared an inlaid bed, Y/N felt a warmth start from the chest and radiate to the whole body, she feel transported to the bed and the delicate branches of the corset began to transform, lengthen and tied herself to the beam of the bed.  
The man looked at her with lust anticipating the pleasure of touching her skin, savoring the amazement in her eyes  
"I watched you in these weeks my little bloom "he said approaching her" I waited for a long time the perfect girl for me and now I think I found "  
touched her face staring intently in the eyes, Y/N did not move had often dreamed of being alone with him, delicate dreams of touching hands and sweet words but this was true and it was better than her dreams, he was naked in front of her, wanted her, she would give herself to Prince without hesitation.  
Loki took her face in his hands and kissed with passion, he smelled of moss and snow and took her breath, his hands caressed her neck and hair, felt his body cold on her chest and a moan came out of her mouth, wanted to hug him, clinging to those strong shoulders but the branches of the corset held her locked, at that moment was a simple toy in the hands of the man, hands that were descending on her breast freezing every inch of her skin, the touch and her nipples froze, he took one of his fingers and squeezed it making her moan again, the girl felt a sensation of warmth between her legs as the man moved from her  
"I want to look at you better" and with a snap of his fingers the bed turned into a cube of branches, the man turned around touching her bare skin drawing lines of ice on her body  
"You're so soft and warm my bloom" said passing a hand on her back up to her ass, Y/N arched, the man knelt behind her and began to kiss, his fingers scratched the delicate skin of her thighs and the tongue made its way into her like a snake, felt a hand rub the inside of her ass and a finger play in her sensitive spot, she completely abandoned herself to the lust of that touch, the man inserted two fingers into her ass pushing and rubbing with more and more force, the other hand stopped scratching her back and start to descend on stomach, new branches of the corset descended to the ankles and opened her legs to tie them to the base of the cube, was completely exposed in front of him.  
"You are much less modest than I thought" he said laughing "The corset follows your desires my bloom, is this what you want? My hands on you? My fingers inside you? "Y/N nod  
" Talk girl, I want to hear your voice singing for me "he said moving his fingers in her at every word Y/N opened mouth  
" Yes my Lord, yes, I want your hands on me, I want your fingers inside me " she said moaning " I'm yours "  
" Mine, all mine, the most beautiful bloom of the Asgard garden "Loki whispered while with a skillful hand reached her pubis and made delicate turns around clit making her scream with pleasure.  
The fingers from her ass to turn them around and look at the passion in her eyes, kissed her as resumed her nipples, began to bite her neck while his hands worked on her, the girl's nipples were hard and excited by the touch of him, the other hand made its way between her thighs and felt his fingers push on its opening while the palm was pressing on the clit, it was wet and felt two fingers enter her without effort, sliding towards her G -spot and start rubbing the disease I weave, the girl was panting in search of air, her body drowned in the pleasure of those hands and she felt the orgasm grow in  
"My Lord I beg you .." she shouted "Please im so close", the man increased the rhythm, inside and outside, inside and outside faster and deeper, with free hand he took her hair to look at her face  
"Eyes on me my bloom, I want to look at you while you enjoy, I want you to look at who is making you enjoy with the touch of his hand " the girl opened her eyes wide and came with a long groan.  
The branches of the corset loosened and Y/N found on her knees, exhausted and satisfied "Thank you my Lord, your hands I'm heaven .. "  
Loki raised her face" That mouth can thank without making a lot of noise "said staring  
" Back straight my bloom, eyes on me and open those beautiful soft lips that I can fuck her "  
the girl obeyed without hesitation and opened her mouth imprisoning his cock a little at a time, her tongue made quick movements up and down, Loki stared her and put a hand in her hair and set the pace by pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, Y/N gasped gagged by his excitement, tears spilled from her eyes but never detached her gaze from him, hearing his moaning  
"My little bloom your mouth is so welcoming, but it's time to seize your most precious flower" he said removing the cock from her mouth, the bed reappeared, took Y/N in his arms and spread out on the soft sheets slipped on her and began to kiss, finally free from the branches Y/N pass hands on his hair, stroked his shoulders and hugged him  
"Open your legs for me" he whispered biting her lobe, "Open for me to welcome your Lord", the girl opened legs and closed eyes  
"Ahahah eyes open wide on me, you're about to be fucked from a Prince I want to look lust in those eyes " and with only one movement entered her pussy, the girl had never felt anything like this, felt the cock make its way in her soft heart, moan without restraining staring at the red eyes of Loki that he began to move faster and faster above her, she felt his teeth tear at her skin and mark her, he took possession of her with ever stronger strokes taking her breath away and making her scream with pleasure, the girl clasped her legs at Loki's ',orgasm climb from the back  
"My bloom you're so tight, I feel your hot cunt tighten my cock, you want me to give you the pleasure again?" the man said with a moan "You miss something, you're here for my pleasure not for your "so saying he stopped staring at her with excited eyes.  
He left her dissatisfied, the disappointment showed through her eyes shining with tears, he took her by the hips, turned her and put on 4 legs, the corset resumed if life blocking her hands behind back, her face on the mattress, she felt the man behind her sink his nails on her back a low moan the escapes of her mouth and Loki spank her forcefully, moaned in surprise and pain and him spank again, the delicate skin of her ass burned, she buried face in the mattress and moaned, the man's hands slid up and down her back tracing designs with his fingernails, felt his cock rubbing on her cunt and moving on her ass, Loki sank his nails in her loins and entered hard, Y/N pressed her face into the mattress while the man was riding her like an animal, his dick penetrated her deeper and deeper, she felt the man moan and grunt behind her, his fingernails that tore her skin, with one hand Loki took her hair and lifted up  
" Watch me bloom, watch your Lord take what is his "a hand on her throat to turn it, their eyes crossed, excitement and lust exuded from that look, the girl moaned her pleasure  
" Fuck me my Lord, I will be your toy, your bitch, I will be all you ask "  
the pleasure enveloped everything, the man kissed her without letting go of her throat and pass the free hand between her legs, playing with clit and making her scream, responding to moans of the girl Loki inserted two fingers in her pussy continuing to push the cock in her ass with rhythmic thrusts, tightened the throat of the girl  
"Enjoy for me bloom, enjoy for the cock of your Lord, I want to hear you shout and my name ", he ordered, repeating every word with a blow inside her, Y/N was in ecstasy, she felt his cock, his hands, his voice and in spite of the spasms she was shouting his name like a prayer , the man clung to her hips and grunted his name.  
The branches of the corset broke up, again free Y/N turned to Loki, the two looked at each other in silence still lost in ecstasy, he touched her face she smiled and came over to kiss him, fell asleep clutched in a hug.  
The sun was rising when Y/N woke up, Loki had stood up and watched the dawn, fixed his naked body as he returned human, she would never have said no one what happened the night before in the forest  
"It's time to return to palace, we do not want people to gossip," Loki said smiling at her, returned to the palace kissed her, Y/N went to her room and found it empty, all her belongings had been removed except for a box on mobile of the mirror, inside a necklace in the shape of a snake, she wore it and read the note "Now you're mine, from today you'll be known as Y/N partner of Loki, Princess of Asgard", tears of joy descended on her face, turned and ran to the next room, Loki was waiting for her to have breakfast.


End file.
